Sirius's Serious Mistake
by LoonyLurvesFred
Summary: Slash. This is right after Sirius's prank with Snape and letting him see Remus transform. Remus reacts more than upset and throws away his relationship and friendship with Sirius. Its up to Sirius to fix things before its too late or will he be unable to.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius or Remus or Hogwarts. I wish I did more than anything but all this is accredited to the fabulous Ms. Rowling.

**A/N:** This is set right after Sirius plays the trick on Snape and sends him into the Whomping Willow after Remus. This is my account of Remus's and Sirius's reaction. Please let me know what you think! Slash! Please R & R!

* * *

"How could you!" shouted Remus in the Common Room at 1 a.m. in the morning.

"I said I was sorry. Gosh James fixed it okay! I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry Rem. Now don't tire yourself out now, the full moon ended less than twenty-four hours ago," said Sirius with a sweet smile on his face as he went over to hug Remus.

"You aren't sorry. You don't care if I got to Snape! Now he knows too! If James hadn't saved him then what? Did you think how I would feel if I committed murder or turned him into a werewolf?" Remus said yelling with a few tears streaming down his face and pulled away before Sirius could even touch him.

"No I d-didn't. I'm so sorry. I do mean it. I love you. I wouldn't want that to happen. I just thought at the time it'd be funny. I didn't think of the outcome, of the future, what it would do to you, I didn't, and I'm sorry," said Sirius regretfully as he looked at the floor.

"Well saying 'I love you' isn't going to work. You can't kiss your way out of this one. You just don't have morals Sirius! You don't take life seriously or my secret that you promised not to tell anyone! Its always about how to have fun. I can't take it anymore. You are so immature. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of your behavior, your attitude, everything. You are a danger to others and worse to me. Just because you are my boyfriend doesn't mean we'll kiss and make-up. I'm so angry with you! You don't care, you just want to know when everything will be alright again. Well it bloody hell won't be. I don't even know if Snape will keep his mouth shut no matter what Dumbledore says, he can't force him to do anything. You are lucky to not get us both expelled on top of all this too," Remus bellowed as he looked Sirius in the eyes.

"What the hell do you want me to do! I'm sorry. I know my actions have consequences, and I'll be more serious, whatever you want, really, just don't hate me. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry and I do mean it," said Sirius with tears streaking down his face.

"You are sorry because I'm not happy with you .You are not sorry about what you have done. I know you. You wouldn't care if Snape died or whatever, you don't care as long as everything is happy in your life. You are selfish and careless. You won't ever grow up. I'm sorry Sirius, but I can't continue this," said Remus more calmly than before.

"What do you mean? Continue what? What do I have to do? I would be upset about Snape dying especially if it was my fault and I let you kill him. You make me upset that you would think that of me!" said Sirius defiantly with tears still streaming down his face.

"I can't continue our relationship. I'm sorry Sirius but I can't take your attitude, your behavior, or your actions anymore. They might lead to someone's death in the future. I'm not willing to risk it. I don't think we can be friends either. I'm sorry but this is goodbye," said Remus solemnly.

"But, but , R-R-emus I, I, love you! Please I'll do whatever you want. Don't leave me! I'll be nice to Snape! I'll buy you chocolate or quills or whatever you like! I love you. I can't imagine not having you as my boyfriend, we only just got together three months ago, and it feels like a lifetime ago I wasn't snogging you or cuddling under a tree! We've been friends for how long and you're willing to throw it all away because of Snape and something that almost happened," said Sirius between sobs.

"I should have never happened. Your behavior was always a problem and now I really realize how serious it was Sirius. I can't be with you. I shouldn't have. It was all a mistake," said Remus turning to go.

"We were a mistake?" asked Sirius in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should have never let this happen," he replied and then walked towards the dormitory and headed upstairs.

Sirius looked heartbroken and sat in an armchair and sobbed. He hated his life right now. He hated himself. He hated everything he was. He wished he was better person. He wished that he was nice like Remus was. He should have never gone after Snape. He wished that he was dead. His family hated him and now Remus did too, and he was everything that mattered to him. As he sat there crying by the fireplace an idea struck him. He would have to prove to Remus that he wouldn't be fun. That he was sorry and the he, Sirius, could actually be serious. He would win him back. He knew he could. If he didn't, something he wouldn't accept, then he'd die trying.

Please review! I'd love your thoughts!


End file.
